


Chris Home

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: "I suck at texting first, so I always hope (you) will."Pinterest prompt 2: "I'm just going to ignore that part of my life until it goes away." "That's definitely not going to work."Pinterest prompt 3: "You look really cute in that sweater."Pinterest prompt 4: Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person'sPinterest prompt 5: hands on the other person's back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp. (slightly to changed to more of the hip area.)





	Chris Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



"Why exactly haven't you text him?" Autumn asks, sitting on the couch.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because **_I suck at texting first, so I always hope_ _he_ _will_**." Ashley says, as she paces her living room.

"Well if you miss him as-" Autumn giggles at Ashley's reaction.

"If? If I miss him?" Ashley mocks.

"I'm just saying-" Autumn tries to defend.

"No you know what… **_I'm just going to ignore that part of my life until it goes away_**." Ashley shrugs.

"Knowing you... **_That's definitely not going to work_**." Autumn shakes her head.

"Shut up!" Ashley snaps.

"Look we both know you love-" Autumn starts to say.

"I DO NOT LOVE-!" Ashley tries to argue.

"YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS! ADMIT IT!" Autumn raises her voice.

"I do not!" Ashley shouts, smiling a little.

"I saw that!" Autumn climbs onto the couch. "YOU DO LOVE HIM!"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley giggles, throwing a pillow at Autumn.

"BITCH DON'T LIE TO ME!" Autumn swats the pillow away.

"BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW-!" Ashley laughs.

"THE FUCK I DON'T KNOW!" Autumn jumps off the couch. Getting in Ashley's face. "TRY AGAIN BITCH! I DARE YOU!"

-

Ashley shakes her head, pushing Autumn's face away, and she loses it in a fit of giggles.

-

Autumn pushes Ashley's hand away. She opens her mouth to comment something else. Instead she says, "Oh hey Chris."

-

Ashley gasps as she turns around.

-

A bearded Chris, with his hands in his pockets, and wearing a comfortably soft blue sweater stands in the doorway with a smile.

-

" ** _You look really cute in that sweater_**." Ashley smiles dreamily.

-

Chris looks down with a blush.

-

"I'll be going now." Autumn says, as she awkwardly leaves.

-

Ashley puts her head down and she laughs.

-

"By the way, you guys would have cute babies. Get on that, so I can steal them." Autumn says, before she leaves.

"Stop!" Ashley laughs.

-

Chris laughs with a shake of his head.

-

The door opens and then it closes.

\---

Ashley sighs as she looks at Chris. Surprisingly, he looks dreamer than he ever has just in this moment.

-

Chris looks up at Ashley, a smile still present on his face.

-

"So I'm really sorry I didn't-" Ashley starts to ramble.

-

Chris calmly approaches Ashley, he cups her face, and he passionately kisses her.

-

Ashley sighs into the kiss as she returns it. She missed him so much that _her body seems to comfortable curve into Chris' body_. As though she is his missing puzzle piece.

-

Chris hands come to rest on Ashley's hips. Where Ashley's shirt seems to stop short.

\--

_Chris' fingers find Ashley's bare skin. His fingertips start drawing lazy circles on Ashley's skin._

_-_

_As _hley pulls away with a slightly nervous gasp.__

_-_

Chris chuckles as Ashley looks down.

-

"I missed you too." Ashley smiles, looking up at Chris.

"It's good to be home." Chris smiles, staring into Ashley's gorgeous blue eyes.

-

Ashley giggles as she turns away.

-

Chris chuckles as he gently brings Ashley's back to him.

-

Ashley bites her lip as she meets Chris' eyes.

-

"I missed you so much." Chris whispers.

"Shut up and kiss me. You adorably bearded sweater wearing dumb dork." Ashley giggles.

-

Chris laughs as he tries kissing Ashley.

-

Ashley giggles against Chris' lips as she returns the kiss.


End file.
